A Day of Joy and Surprises
by TiffyLee
Summary: This is after Snow Queen and Just Full of Surprises. Jami is getting married and brings her friend down. Things get out of hands and Korlee gets in on some secrets. R&R!
1. Beautiful Night

**A Day of Joy and Surprises**

_This is after Snow Queen and Just Full of Surprises. It's about a year after the fight happened. Jami and Seth are getting married, and Jami brings her friend, Korlee, up to be her maid of honor. Korlee sees someone she likes, but then sees another that changes her life. She is let in on some secrets. _

_**Beautiful Night**_

**Jami's POV**

It was the most beautiful night ever. And it being my wedding night, didn't hurt either.

Alice had went overboard, just like she had on Sam and Emily's wedding last month. The trees were decorated with twinkling yellow lights, and there were little light blue bows hanging on the lower limbs. Light purple and blue fabric were hanging from one tree to another above everyone's heads, connecting all of them together. She had made an aisle with poles, with the same type of fabric hanging from the trees, running up and down and connecting the poles together as well. Different colored rose petals littered the aisle of the ground, leading the way to the altar. There were tons of vases of freshly picked, colored roses every which way you looked. Then the thing that made it all perfect, was the large pond with the full moon reflecting off the still water.

It was just minutes before the wedding started, and I couldn't wait. I just wanted to go barging out there this instant and plant one on him and get it done with so that I could finally claim him as _all _mine. These past couple hours had been torturous, with Alice and Rosalie doing my hair and makeup. I had never been one to pamper myself.

I was standing by the window in Alice's room, staring down at everyone waiting for the wedding to start. I was looking for Seth, when someone walked into the room. I turned around to see Bella.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jami. Seth is a lucky man." Bella said, coming up to stand in front of me, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. Alice had curled it into little ringlets, because she wanted something done to it since it was to short to pull up into any sort of ponytail.

"Thank you. As do you. The dress suits you well." It was a strapless light purple dress with a darker purple around the top. There was a large dark purple fabric that went around the waist and tied into a bow with the ties hanging down to her knees. The dress was to long to see the shoes, which were ankle high heeled boots.

She looked down at herself, while running her hands down the front of her dress. "Yeah. Alice sure knows what she's doing when it comes to planning a wedding." She reached up to move some of her own hair out of her face. Her hair was curled and put into a bun, with some of the long pieces hanging down out of the bun and some shorter pieces to frame her face.

I walked forward to look into the mirror. I had to agree with Bella. I really did look beautiful. I had on a spaghetti strap dress that was of course, white. It was tight at the top, but when it got to my hips it started to flare out with the different layers underneath. In the back, the top layer opened up to fold around the edges, showing one of the layers underneath. There was a good foot or two of the dress that trailed behind me. My curls were hidden by a short veil that went just to the middle of my back.

"We have to get into our places." Korlee said, barging into the room.

"I'll see you downstairs." Bella said, patting me on the back before she turned to leave.

Korlee walked in and stood next to me. I looked at her in the mirror. Her dress was different then Bella's since she was the maid of honor. It was still purple, but it was the darker purple. And it went just above her knees, so you could actually see her shoes, which were the same as Bella's. Her hair was up in the same fashion as Bella's also.

"You're actually getting married." Korlee said, still stunned that this was all happening so fast. It hadn't even been a year since I told her that I was leaving to help Bella, and now here we both are, getting ready for a wedding, my wedding none the least.

I turned around and smiled at her. "I know. It's unbelievable, but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love Seth with all my heart. He means everything to me."

Korlee grabbed me into a tight hug. "I know he does. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. But the way you two look at each other, it's like you are each other's worlds." She pulled back to look me in the eye. "As if you need the other to survive. Love can't get more real than that." She didn't know how true she was.

The door opened and in popped Alice's head. "Enough with the chit chat. You're going to miss your own wedding."

I grabbed my flowers off the dresser and nearly flew out the door and down the stairs, with Korlee and Alice right behind me.

Everyone got into their positions that they were going to go out in, and they slowly started to go out when the music started.

Alice came up to me and looked me up and down. "Something's missing." She quickly went over to the end table by the door and grabbed a small box and brought it back to me. She then started to pull things out of it. "Here's something old." she said, pulling out a white flower hair pin and putting it in my hair to help keep some of my hair out of my face. "Here's something borrowed." She pulled out a rose charm bracelet and put it on my wrist. "Rosalie would like that back when you're done with it." She went back to digging in the box. "When she finds out I took it." she whispered. "So you have a couple days." she said a little more loudly. "And here's something new and blue." She reached up and moved my hair and veil back so that she could put a shining diamond necklace with a blue gem hanging down in the middle, around my neck. Then she put matching earrings on me. "There. You're perfect." She then turned around and walked out door.

I walked and stood my the door, looking out.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Carlisle said from behind me.

I turned my head to look at him. Carlisle was wearing the standard black and white tux, like the rest of the men outside. I reached out and wrapped my arm around his, and took a step outside.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Carlisle and I walked through the door and everyone turned their heads to look at me. I looked straight in front of me at Billy, who was marrying us, since she was the tribe leader. Then my eyes went to my love. My everything. _My_ Seth.

Then everything sped up, and I was standing by Seth's side, lost in his eyes. I heard murmurs around me, but I couldn't comprehend what was being said. All that I noticed was Seth, and how he was going to be all mine with one kiss.

Then I saw his lips move, and a worried look come across his face. I blinked my eyes a couple times to clear my mind.

"Jami, do you take Seth to be your husband?" Billy said, and from the tone of his voice, he had already asked me that.

I blushed and looked down at my feet then back up at Seth. "I do." I said with confidence, making Seth smile.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We didn't need any other motivation. I nearly jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his, never wanting to stop.

After a couple minutes, Jacob, Seth's best man, cleared his throat, trying to make us stop. Sadly, we pulled apart and looked at the crowd. Then the party started.


	2. Sculpture

_**Sculpture**_

"And now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." Alice said from beside the CD player.

Everyone cleared out of the dancing area, creating a big circle in the middle of the Cullen's backyard. Seth and I walked forward, out of the crowd, into the clearing they had made, while Alice looked for our song.

We faced each other , and I became mesmerized by his dark chocolate eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into his chest, snapping me out of my trance.

Then our song began. 'Forever and Always.' We started to twirl around the edge of the circle, Seth doing most of the work since I couldn't really dance, especially in a big dress. Near the end of the song, we stopped in the middle of the circle, just swaying back and forth.

'I love you.' I mouthed to him.

'I love you more.' He mouthed back.

I shook my head, and right as the song came to an end, I reached up and gently touched my lips to his.

Everyone applauded, and I blushed, looked down at our feet. For a moment, I forgot that we were surrounded by people.

The song changed and more couples stepped out of the crowd and began dancing. I quickly grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him away from the dance floor and over to the side to get some privacy.

I was leaning against Seth with him kissing my neck, when Korlee ran up to me, breathing heavy with a red face and wild eyes.

"This is the most amazing wedding I've ever been to." Korlee practically yelled over the music, which Alice had turned up so that it was nearly making the glass in the windows break to pieces. She looked over my shoulder and gasped. "OMG! Where did you get a sculpture like that? It looks amazing."

I looked over my shoulder at the sculpture, which Bella had personally made just for Seth and I. It was two wolves circling each other, with their necks stretched out with their noses touching. I looked back at Korlee with a smile. "Bella made it."

She gasped even louder than before and her eyes widened. "Is she, like a professional ice sculpture?"

"Something like that." Bella answered before I could come up with an answer.

Korlee screamed and turned around in shock, not expecting Bella to be behind her. Bella smirked at Korlee's reaction, while I glared at her over Korlee's shoulder.

"OMG. I'm sorry for screaming, but you scared me to death." She took a deep breath and turned back around to look at the sculpture again. "I can't believe you did this." She leaned a little closer to the sculpture, then turned her head to look at Bella. "To bad it's starting to melt."

Bella smiled and walked forward and touched the base of the sculpture. "Yeah, to bad." She said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, I'm parched. Korlee said, turning around. "Talk to y'all later." she said, over her shoulder before heading to the punch bowl, and getting engulfed into the crowd.

I looked back at Bella and the sculpture, to see that the sculpture wasn't dripping anymore. It looked as if it had just came out of the freezer instead of sitting out in the open for hours. I looked back to Bella. "She could have seen that." I said calmly, trying not to let it show that it got on my nerves that she used her powers in front of my best friend.

Bella rolled her eyes. "She's too full of energy for her mind to stay on one topic for to long. She'll forget about it in a couple minutes if she already hasn't."

"You don't know her like I do." I said shaking my head. "When she starts to ask questions about it later, I'm sending her to you." I grabbed Seth's hand and walked back onto the dance floor so that I could forget about my worries and have some fun at my own wedding.


	3. Como?

_**Como?**_

"Korlee, I would like you to meet Jacob Black, Seth's best man." I said. "Jacob this is my best friend, Korlee."

They smiled at each other and said pleasantries.

"Why don't you two go dance and get to know each other." I said, pushing both of them toward the dance area. Korlee looked over her shoulder and smiled her thanks to me. I've been watching her staring at Jacob for the last ten minutes, so I thought she would appreciate it if I introduced them to each other. And apparently she did.

The music changed and a slow song came on. I watched them dance, as Jacob wrapped his arms around Korlee because she was having a hard time standing up on her own, melted by his touch.

I heard someone laugh out and I turned around to see Edward with his hand over his mouth, trying, but failing miserably, to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, honestly curious, since I hadn't seen him laugh much since I've meet him.

He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself, but once again failed. "Nothing." he finally said, still trying to take the smile off his face.

"Nothing made you burst out laughing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief and put my hands on my hips.

Edward looked over my shoulder, and I followed his gaze to see him looking at Korlee and Jacob. My head snapped back to look at Edward, to see him silently laughing again. "It's just that your friend," he looked back over my shoulder at Korlee again. "has some… bizarre fantasies."

I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he? Edward's eye snapped to my face and the smile finally disappeared from his face from seeing how angry I was. "How dare you. Stop it right now."

"It's not my fault. I can't turn it off." he said, taking a step back from me.

"Well you better try." I took a step toward him. "You better stop reading my friends mind."

"It's sort of hard to do when her thoughts are so loud." He took another step backwards, but I took a step forward with him.

"Then block her out. You've had over a century to learn to block others out by now."

"Como?" a small voice said from behind me. I turned around and found Korlee, with Jacob a couple steps behind her, looking confused.

"Korlee." I said, surprised I hadn't heard her approach. "How long have you been there?" How much had she heard of our conversation?

"Long enough to hear something about reading minds, thoughts, blocking, and century." she said, counting them off on her fingers.

How was I going to explain this to her where it made scene? I looked toward Edward for an explanation. _You're the one that got us into this mess. You fix it._

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned around to find Renesmee standing with her arms crossed glaring at Korlee. A baffled look grew upon Korlee's face.

"What did you do now?" I asked Korlee, knowing that she always got into trouble, just like Bella in that department.

Still confused with her brow furrowed she stated, "I don't really know." while shrugging her shoulders and smiling she turned back to Renesmee "Did I do something to displease you? If so I didn't mean it."

Renesmee advanced near Korlee. "Stay away from my man." She said while hitting Korlee lightly. Korlee lost her balance and began to stumble. This was a very peculiar action for her seeing as she was a dancer and had amazing balance. I extended my arm to help her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Great! Why do you ask?" She said smiling, apparently not bothered by her loss of balance.

"Why don't you just sit here with my friends. Embry, Quil this is Korlee." Jacob said steadying her to sit her down.

Embry looked into her eyes and I immediately knew what had happened. Well looks like Korlee will be catching on to some secrets soon.

"Korlee would you like a drink?" Embry offered.

"No!" I stepped in knowing Korlee might like him seeing the look in her eyes. "Especially after what happened last time."

"He was just talking about the punch, Jami." She said giving me a pouty look as if to say 'you were never suppose to bring that up'. "It's not like it's spiked." She said giggling.

I heard a snicker and saw Emmett walk by quickly, as if he was trying to hide something. I looked to Edward and saw him shake his head, trying, once again, not to smile.

I was about to ask Edward what that was about with Emmett, but suddenly Korlee jumped up from the bench and rushed off. It looked like she was headed to the punch bowl. Before I could say anything Embry gave me a look then turned and ran after her.

I turned back around to look at Edward, but he was no longer there. _Scared leech._ I yelled in my head, hoping Edward heard it.


	4. EMMETT

_**EMMETT!**_

I looked around, trying to find Seth, but he was no where to be found. I couldn't sniff him out because his scent was everywhere and I couldn't tell which path was the freshest.

I walked around the dance area when I finally spotted him, talking to Korlee. I couldn't tell what they were talking about with the music so loud, but whatever it was had to be funny because Seth was nearly falling out of is seat.

I walked closer and could finally hear what Korlee was telling Seth. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Jami walked into the lobby carrying the pizza in one hand staring at the guy, then suddenly she tripped over nothing and fell. She face planted it in the pizza right in front of the guy."

"Korlee?" I said, making her scream and turn in surprise. "What are you doing?"

She giggled and turned back to Seth. "Just telling Seth here some stories about you."

"Why?" I asked. I strictly told her to never tell that story, ever. And now here she was telling it to my husband.

"I…" Korlee started to say, but then she got a glazed look in her eyes. After a few seconds, which wouldn't seem long for her but felt like hours to me, she blinked her eyes and looked at me as if seeing me for the first time since I've been standing here. "Uh… Como?"

I knew something was wrong with her, but right when I was about to question it to her, she opened her mouth to say something else.

"I need more punch." She got up, but then she nearly fell back down. She wobbled on her legs for a moment, as if her legs were made of noodles, and stuck her hands out to steady herself. When she knew she wasn't going to fall, she turned around on her heels and skipped off to the punch bowl.

I turned around to look at Seth. "Did you notice anything weird about her?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Other then that she's supper hyper?" He asked, watching Korlee weave through the crowd to get to the punch bowl. "Is she always like that?" He looked me in the eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Not this hyper." I looked over my left shoulder to see that Korlee had gotten herself some more punch and was downing that glass and was in the process of refilling it. "I think the punch has to much sugar in it."

I felt his chest vibrate from his laughter. I turned back around to look at him. "Sugar does that to her? Maybe we should ban sugar from her forever if she acts like this every time."

I reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm just going to see how much sugar is in the punch. I'll be back in just a minute." I turned around and left my husband to watch me weave through the crowd over to the punch bowl. When I got there I grabbed a glass and poured some punch into it. Right as I was about to take a sip of the punch, I found out why Korlee was acting so crazy. I poured the punch back into the bowl, without taking a sip, and turned around to find a certain someone.

I looked over everyone's head, trying to find the dark curly hair that belonged to the person that made Korlee go crazy. I finally found him on the other side of the dance area, standing by a tree, watching his plan unfold.

I stormed across the dance floor, my eyes boring into the side of his head, waiting for him to look at me. "EMMETT!" I yelled at him. His head snapped in my direction, and the smile he had on just a moment ago, disappeared from his face. "How dare you spike the punch." I said when I was in front of him. I pushed him in the chest, and he fell against the tree and landed on his ass. "Why would you do that?"

He jumped back up onto his feet and dusted the back up his pants off. "I thought it would be funny." he said without looking at me.

Behind me I heard someone say 'Get Seth', but I ignored it. "Funny?" I pushed him again, but this time he was ready for it. "It's my wedding day, and you decide to spike the punch because you thought it would be funny?" I pushed him again, cause him to fall on his ass again and slide a few feet away. He looked up at me, surprised that I used that much strength on him. This time he stayed down.

I clenched my hands into fist, trying to stop shaking. "The only people here that are affected by it are the humans, and Korlee is the only one that's been drinking the punch. Look what you did to her." I pointed out into the dance floor at Korlee, with her eyes closed dancing by herself, since everyone else had stopped to watch me and Emmett. I took a step toward him, about to punch him in the face to knock some sense into his head, when someone wrapped their arms around my trembling arms and lifted me up to carry me away. I kicked my feet out, hoping to connect with something, but everyone had backed away.

Someone walked closer to the fight and looked between me and Emmett, before the person walked closer to Emmett. I realized that it was Korlee.

Korlee stopped in front of Emmett on the ground. "Ohhh, you made Jami mad." she said, wagging her finger in front of his face. She opened her mouth to say something else, but vomit came out instead.

"Eww." Emmett said, his face twisting with disgust. "Humans are disgusting." He jumped up and ran off to the house at vampire speed, Rosalie following after him.

Korlee wobbled and started to fall to the ground, but before she hit the ground, Embry caught her.

The arms around me released me and I turned around to see that it was Seth that had grabbed me. I sighed and turned back around and saw that Embry was cradling Korlee in his arms protectively, looking at her with love in his eyes. "Do you mind taking her home?" I asked him, knowing he didn't mind at all.

He looked up at me and smiled, showing that he didn't mind in the least. He held her closer to his chest before running around the house to his car.


	5. Rude Awakening

_**Rude Awakening**_

**Korlee's POV**

I awoke with a pounding in my head and a light glaring behind my closed eyelids. I squinted my eyes open and sat up. I took in my unaware surroundings and noticed Embry lurking in the corner.

"Good you're awake," he said.

"Where the hell am I? Wait…" I paused noticing what I was wearing. "I'm in your clothes. You and I? No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wanted to remember my first time. No, no, no." I began crying. It wasn't supposed to have happen like this. Immediately from the crying, my head began hurting more. "Why does my head hurt?" I said through the tears as Embry came toward me wrapping his arms around me. Normally I wouldn't be all touchy with someone I had just met, but it felt different with Embry.

"Shh." He soothed, rubbing a hand on my back. "Please don't cry. We didn't do anything."

"Then why am I in your clothes?" I asked, my words muffled in his chest, but some how he heard my question.

"Well you kind of puked on your dress and you didn't look that comfortable in it." He answered, still rubbing my back in soothing circles. My cheeks flushed at the thought of him seeing me change, I probably did it right in front of him. "Oh don't worry I left the room, and then you passed back out on my bed."

"So we didn't do anything?" I asked once again in a small voice, sniffling. I pulled away from him looking into his eyes, we stayed like that for a moment, the seconds seeming to lengthen.

He slowly ran his hand across my face, tucking a piece of my disheveled hair behind my ear. "I swear nothing happened," he calmly stated.

Suddenly I came to the realization of how I looked and that I probably smelled horrible. "Uh… can I take a shower?"

"Yeah it's that way." He said pointing towards a door to my left. "I'll run over to Seth's and grab you some clothes from Jami and I'll get you something to help that hangover of yours."

I ran to the bathroom and immediately stripped from his clothes hopping in to the scorching hot shower. A half hour later, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom towel drying my hair.

I heard a gasp of surprise and I dropped the towel in my hands, finding Embry standing by the closed door with a pair of clothes in his hands. "I'm sorry." he said, closing his eyes and looked down at his feet. "I brought you some clothes." he said, raising his arms up to me, just incase I hadn't already noticed them.

I rushed forward and grabbed the clothes out of his hands and held them to my chest. "Thank you." I said bashfully. I quickly backed up to the bathroom and closed the door, embarrassed that he had seen me like that.

I quickly pulled on the clothes and fixed my hair to make it look at least a little presentable. I took a step back and looked in the mirror one last time to see if I looked nice, then I opened the door to see that Embry had left the room.

I quietly stepped out of the bedroom into the living room. I looked around and didn't spot him. I walked through the living room and stuck my head into the kitchen. I watched as Embry pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and set them on the counter, then poured some coffee into the mugs.

"You can come in Korlee." he said quietly, turning around to hold one of the mugs out to me.

I looked at him for a moment, wondering how he knew I was there before he even turned around and when I hadn't even made a sound. He took a step closer toward me and held the mug out further, waiting for me to take it.

I stepped around the doorframe and walked toward him, taking the mug from his hand and went to stand against the counter, never once leaving eye contact with him. "Is there anything you want with your coffee?"

"Sugar." I replied.

He reached up in the cabinet and pulled out a small jar with sugar. He took the lid off and started to pour some sugar into my mug. "Is that enough?" he asked, tilting the jar back so no more sugar fell out.

I nodded my head, and when I did my head started to throb even more. I put my hand to my head to try and dull the throbbing, but it didn't help. Embry reached behind him and handed me a bottle. "Here's some Tylenol to help with the headache."

I set my mug down and opened the bottle, taking two Tylenol out and closed the bottle, setting it back on the counter. I stuck both pills in my mouth and grabbed my mug, taking a giant chug to help the pills down. I sighed, waiting for the Tylenol to start its magic.

"How are you feeling?" Embry asked me after he had finished his coffee.

"The coffee is clearing my head, but the Tylenol hasn't kicked in yet." I looked down into my empty cup then back up at Embry. "Is there anymore coffee?" Embry took my cup from my hands and refilled it and added more sugar as well. I smiled my thanks to him and took the cup back and took a small sip so I wouldn't burn myself.

"Jami texted me early and said to meet at the Cullen's house." He looked at me as if I wouldn't want to go. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows in confusion while taking a bigger sip of my coffee. He looked down at his feet, trying to avoid the question. "What exactly happened last night?" I asked instead since he wasn't going to answer my previous question.

He looked back up into my eyes. "Emmett spiked the punch." he said, as if that would explain everything.

"And?" I probed, trying to make him explain further.

"You had a _lot_ of punch." Embry said, waiting for it to click, and click it did.

I sat my once again empty mug down on the counter and put my hands over my eyes, shaking my head. "What did I do exactly?" I asked behind my hands.

Embry took a deep breath, getting ready to explain. I guess I had done a lot of things that I hadn't remembered. "Well at first you were just hyper, running around and dancing a lot. After a few more drinks, you started to tell Seth some embarrassing stories about Jami, and Jami got mad at you for that, but she didn't stay mad at you long." He added on seeing the look on my face about finding out that my best friend had gotten mad at me. "She found out you were drunk and attacked Emmett." My eyes widened at that. I never thought that Jami would attack anyone, but I guess it made sense since it was her wedding and he was trying to ruin it. Embry paused, looking as if he wasn't sure he wanted to continue.

"Then I threw up on myself, didn't I?" I asked, or was it something even more embarrassing then that.

"Well, in the process of throwing up on yourself… you also threw up on Emmett." He watched me closely, waiting for my reaction.

My eyes widened even more then they had just a moment ago and I could feel my face burn from embarrassment. I closed my eyes and hung my head in same.

"Don't worry." Embry said. I felt one of his hands on my shoulder and his other hand touched my chin, lifting my face up so that he could look at me. I felt his thumb rub across my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw that his thumb was wet. I hadn't even notice that I was crying. "Emmett has had a lot worst things done to him. You throwing up on him doesn't even make the list." he said, trying to make me smile. I didn't disappoint him either.

"You ready to go to the Cullens?" he asked me, grabbing his mug and setting it in the dishwasher.

"Once I find my shoes." I said, turning around and rushing back to his room to hunt for my shoes.


	6. Caffeine

_**Caffeine **_

**Korlee's POV**

By the time I found my shoes and we had finally left the house, I had a total of four glasses of coffee. I couldn't even feel my headache anymore.

Embry explained more about what happened after the wedding on the drive to the Cullens, and I couldn't help but be impressed how Jami had handled Emmett, until I had puked on him of course.

He pulled into the driveway and I was about to open my door, when Embry beat me to it. I hadn't even seen him get out of the car.

We were almost to the front porch, when I heard yelling coming from inside the house. I couldn't under stand it through the walls, but I could tell that it was Jami, and that she was beyond mad.

Embry ran in front of me and opened the door in a gentlemanly manner. I giggled and walked past him through the door and saw that everyone was gathered in the living room, with Jami and Emmett standing in the middle yelling at each other.

I went over to the couch and sat down, feeling the coffee fully kick in.

**Jami's POV**

"Where did you get the alcohol anyways? You can't drink it." I yelled at Emmett in the middle of the Cullen's living room. I had come over first thing this morning, just to yell at Emmett for what he did last night.

"I found a stash of vodka at Billy's." Emmett replied, as if it was completely obvious.

"But why would you put it in the punch? Vampires don't drink it and werewolves can't get drunk. It would burn from our system before the affect kicked in."

"Like I said last night, I thought it would be funny and it was." Emmett's smile faltered. "Until she threw up on me."

"Well that's what you get. When people get drunk, they're bound to throw up soon or later." I laughed internally at the memory of Korlee puking all over him.

I heard the door open and turned to see Korlee and Embry walk in. Embry closed the door and Korlee walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned to face Korlee and saw that her eyes were glassy.

"I can't believe I did that. So much punch. What was I thinking." Korlee starting blabbing to herself. "So not like me. I was just so thirsty."

I walked over to the couch and sat down beside Korlee, placing my hand on her shoulder, turning her so that she would look at me. "Korlee. Are you okay?"

Korlee smiling. "I couldn't be better. I feel perfectly fine. One hundred percent okay. Why do you ask?" She was talking so fast that I could barely catch what she was saying.

I looked more closely at her to see that she was shaking a little, but it didn't look like she cold. I got up and walked over to Embry who was leaning against the stair rail with his hands cupping his chin, looking adorably at Korlee. "What did you give her?" I asked him, turning around so I could watch Korlee who was starting to shake more.

"When she woke up I gave she some Tylenol to help the headache." Embry said, his eyes never leaving Korlee's face.

"What else?" I asked. Tylenol wouldn't make her act like this.

"I also gave her some coffee to-"

"You gave her coffee?" I said, interrupting him. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand across my face. "How much did she have?"

"She had four cups." He said, finally looking away from Korlee to look at me confused. "Why?"

I sighed and looked back up Embry. "I forgot to tell you. Korlee's not suppose to have to much caffeine or sugar." My eyes widened when I suddenly thought of something. "What did you put in the coffee?"

Embry bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. That was answer enough. "Sugar." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah." Embry said slowly, drawing out the word.

We both looked up at Korlee, and I saw that she was shaking so much it looked like she was vibrating. She was still muttering to herself, but it was to fast that I couldn't make out a word she was saying. I had never seen her this hyper before, and I've known her for a little over five years now. "Well we can't do anything about it now." I told him, patting him on the back, showing him that I wasn't mad at him. He hadn't done it intentionally.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water to help get the caffeine out of her system. When I walked into the living room, Korlee was gone. "Where did she go?" I asked everyone in the room. One of them had to have seen where she had ran off to.

Esme listened for a second, then pointed above her. "It sounds like she's on the third floor." How in the world did she get all the way up there so fast? She was just sitting on the couch when I left and I hadn't even been gone a minute.

I set the glass down on the end table and went upstairs, following her scent. When I got to the third landing, I followed her scent into Edward's room. "Korlee." I said, looking around the room. There wasn't many places that she could hide at. I sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint her, but some how her smell was all over the room and I couldn't locate her. "I know you're in here." I went into the bathroom and looked behind the shower curtain. Nope, not there. I went back into the room and looked under his bed, but she wasn't there either. I was about to get back up, when the curtains blew out. I jumped up and looked at the window to see that it was closed, so the curtain shouldn't have moved.

I stepped closer to the curtains, when I heard a giggle behind me. I turned around and saw that the closet door was open a crack. I went over and opened the door more and stuck my head in, but I didn't see anyone. My hair blew to the side and I turned around in time to see Korlee running out of the room. I ran out into the hall, then stopped. She just… disappeared. I couldn't have already lost her. She didn't have time to run into another room, but she was gone. I walked down the hall and stuck my head into every room and sniffed, but her scent wasn't in any of the rooms.

"Korlee!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. I quickly ran downstairs and into Alice's room to see Korlee throwing clothes out of Alice's closet.

"Korlee?" I said, walking into the closet. Korlee held up a shirt in front of her, shrugged, then threw it with the rest of the clothes. "What are you doing?"

"These clothes are all to small for me." she replied, throwing another shirt into the pile behind her.

"They're not your clothes." I told her. "Let go back downstairs, and get you a glass of water. It'll help calm you down."

She twirled around in a flash and stared me in the eyes. "I am calm." she said before skipping out of the room, whistling.

I followed her out of Alice's room and to the stairs. I watched as she swung her leg over the railing and lied on her stomach facing me. She smiled as she pushed off and slide down. I ran forward and stuck my hand out trying to catch her before she got to far down and ended up falling off and hurting herself, but it was to late.

"Weeee." she yelled, as she rod down. My eyes widened when I realized that she was going to fall on her ass once she got to the bottom, but at the last second Embry ran forward and caught her. I sighed in relief.

I ran down the stairs and stood my Embry, while Korlee lied dangling in Embry's arms, giggling hysterically. She craned her neck up, and kissed Embry on the bottom of his chin. Embry looked up at me with twinkling eyes and a apologetic look on his face. "It alright." I told him, patting him on the back. "Just sit her down on the couch and I'll grab her glass."

I walked over to the end table and grabbed her glass, then quickly went over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Korlee, you need to drink this." I said soothingly, holding the glass out for her. "It'll help calm you down some." She told hold of the glass and chugged it down immediately. Within a minute the glass was empty and she wasn't any less hyper.

I grabbed the glass out of her hands and went to refill it. When I came back, Embry was on the floor and Korlee was gone once again. "What are you doing on the floor? And where did Korlee go?" I asked, setting the glass down.

"She jumped up once you left the room. I tried to stop her from leaving, but she pushed me down." I looked at him as if he was stupid. He was a werewolf for crying out loud. A human couldn't have pushed him to the ground. As if reading my thoughts, he explained it to me. "She was really strong." He got off the floor and dusted his pants off. "Now I know what you meant when you said she wasn't suppose to have to much sugar."

I sighed and cocked my head to the side, listening for any sound of her throughout the house. I heard a sound behind me, coming from the kitchen. I spun around and stormed into the kitchen. Korlee had her head in the refrigerator, digging around. How did she get past me without me noticing?

Korlee backed away from the fridge and turned around to face me. She kicked the door closed with her foot as she pulled off the lid of the container that she was holding. I looked down at her hands to see that she had a bottle of spray whip cream. Why in the world would the Cullens have whip cream? Then again, knowing Emmett, I probably didn't want to know.

She lifted the bottle to her mouth and sprayed until she had a mouthful. She lowered the bottle and swallowed her mouthful of whip cream. She was raising the bottle back to her lips, when I rushed forward and tried to snatch the bottle out of her hands. Knowing what I was thinking, she raised the bottle above her head where I couldn't reach, since she was almost four inches taller than I was.

I was jumping up and down, trying to grab the whip cream out of her hands, when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in from the living room. "What in the world in going on?" Emmett asked, looking at Korlee with her hands above her head, and me trying to climbing over Korlee to get it.

I heard Korlee snicker and saw Edward double over in laughter. Edward controlled himself and walked over to Jasper and whispered in his ear. Jasper started to laugh but was still able to nod to him.

_What's going on?_ I thought to Edward. He walked over to me and leaned down to whisper into my ear. I couldn't help the devious smile spread across my face.

I let go of Korlee and stepped back so I was far enough away that I wouldn't get in the way, but still close enough that I could watch the show about to play out.

Edward and Jasper grabbed hold of Emmett's arms, but he started struggling and they all fell to the floor. Bella, Esme, and Embry walked into the kitchen from hearing the loud crash as they landed on the floor and stopped in the doorway to watch. Korlee stalked forward, holding the whip cream in front of her like a weapon. Emmett starting to struggle even more, but Edward pinned his feet down by lying on them and Jasper put him into a headlock and pinned his arms behind him with his legs.

Korlee went and stood above the boys and Jasper forced Emmett's mouth open. Emmett's eyes widened, finally realizing what they where trying to do. Korlee shook the can, then turned it upside down above Emmett's open mouth. Emmett bucked his hips, trying to throw Edward off, my to no avail. Korlee pressed down on the cap, and whip cream sprayed into Emmett's mouth and all over his face. Emmett closed his eyes from the disgusting taste of the whip cream.

I laughed so hard, I had to clench my hands to my sides from the pain. It was so funny what Korlee was doing, and she didn't even realize what she was really doing. Emmett was just going to have to throw it all up later.

I looked up in time, to see Jasper force Emmett to swallow the whip cream, then him and Edward finally let go of him. Emmett immediately jumped up and ran for the doorway. Everyone moved before he could run them over, and Emmett ran up the stairs to his bathroom. I could barely hear him trying to throw up the whip cream from his system over all the laugher everyone was making.

By the time I had finally controlled my laughter, Korlee had disappeared, again. I completely sobered up and ran into the living room, but surprise surprise, she wasn't there. Embry had noticed the same thing as me and sighed from behind me. "Again?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. I went back into the kitchen and walked up to Jasper, how was still sitting on the ground. "Jasper." I said, getting his attention. He jumped up and raised his eyebrow in question, wondering what I wanted. "Could you try and calm Korlee down? It's getting tiring trying to keep up with her." He nodded, and I could see the look of concentration on his face as he located her and influenced her emotions.

Suddenly I heard a yell come outside, and I knew it was Korlee. I threw open the door and ran out. I turned around in circles but she was nowhere in site. She screamed again and I looked up. I gasped at what I found. How in the hell did she get all the way up there? Korlee was fifteen feet in the tree. Embry ran out of the house, looked at me, then looked up and gasped as well.

"Jami, help me." Korlee screamed. I could see the terror in her eyes, from being up so high in the tree. "I don't know how I got up here. Jami, please help me. I'm scared." She moved her hand to get a better grip on the branch she was on, but her foot slipped under her and she fell onto her stomach. Before she could slide off the branch, she wrapped her arms and legs around the branch and squeezed her eyes closed. Even from on the ground, I could see the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Don't move a muscle Korlee. We'll get you." I turned to Embry and saw that he was terrified for Korlee as well. "Embry climb up there and get her. I'll stay down here just incase she falls." He nodded and started climbing the tree as fast as he could.

**Korlee's POV**

I could feel the sugar wearing out of my system. I could feel the wind on my face, but I couldn't see anything. I realized that my eyes were closed and opened them to see tree bark. I looked down and saw the ground, fifteen feet away. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I screamed.

I was still looking down so I watched as Jami came running out of the house and turned around in circles trying to find me, I hoped. I tried to yell her name but all that came out was another scream of terror. Jami looked up and stared at me with wide eyes.

Embry came running out of the house, looked at Jami, then looked up at me with the same look at Jami on his face.

"Jami, help me." I finally screamed down to her. "I don't know how I got up here. Jami, please help me. I'm scared." I moved her hand to get a better grip on the branch I was on, but my foot slipped under me and I fell onto my stomach. Before I could slide off the branch, I wrapped my arms and legs around the branch and squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to see the ground so far away from me. I could feel tears running down my face.

"Don't move a muscle Korlee. We'll get you." I heard Jami say. I wrapped my limbs tighter around the branch, but otherwise I did exactly what she told me to do, and didn't move a muscle.

After a few minutes, I felt the tree start to sway. I started to cry even more, terrified that I was going to fall. "Don't worry Korlee. You're not going to fall." I opened one of my eyes and saw that Embry was on a branch below me. He reached his hands up and grabbed hold of the branch right beside me and he hauled himself up. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to get you down safely." He grabbed onto my left arm. "Know you're going to have to let go of the tree." I shook my head and closed my eyes again. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked into his and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I gave a short nod, as to not shake the branch to much. "When you let go, I want you to grab hold of me and hold on tight. Okay?" I nodded again.

I slowly let go of the tree and reached for him with a trembling hand. He grabbed my hand and lead it to his neck and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and did the same thing with my right arm. He moved onto my branch so I wasn't leaning over both branches and I screamed out because it felt like I was about to fall backwards. He quickly put his hands on my back and pressed me into him, making sure I didn't fall.

"Now you're going to have to wrap your legs around my waist." I let out a breath that I just now realized that I was holding and slowly unwrapped my legs from the tree branch. I winced from the pain in my legs from the bark of the tree rubbing against them and quickly wrapped my legs around Embry's waist, not wanting there to be a chance that I would fall off. I locked my ankles together and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

I felt Embry move his head side to side, probably trying to find a way down. "I want you to hold on as tight as you can. Don't worry about choking me." I tighten my hold on him. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you that's it's okay."

I did as he asked. A few seconds later, I felt the wind blowing my hair back and it felt like I was falling. By the time I started screaming, it was already over. "You can open your eyes now." Embry said, rubbing my back soothingly.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were back on the ground. I unwrapped my arms and legs from around Embry and fell to the ground on my ass, my legs to sore to hold me up.

"Thank you." I said in a trembling voice, looking up at him. "I'm terrified of heights."

"Any time." he replied, offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet and into his chest, and didn't let go, making sure I didn't fall again. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I blushed, and buried my head into his shirt. That's when I felt the full effect of the sugar wearing out of my system, and I fell into a pleasant slumber.


	7. Yeah Right

_**Yeah Right**_

I awoke once again staring at an unknown ceiling. I sat up and looked around the room and noticed that one of the walls was made out of glass. I guess I was at the Cullen's place.

I swung my leg over the edge of the bed right as the bedroom door was thrown open. I looked up into the face of Embry.

He smiled and my heart just about gave out. "I thought I might find you awake. Esme made some breakfast for you." He walked over to the dresser and lied down some clothes that I hadn't even noticed he was holding. "Rosalie was nice for once and lent you some of her clothes." He turned back around to face me. "I think they should fit you. I'll make sure the guys don't eat everything, they can be real dogs when they see food." he laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes, then walked to the bathroom to take my shower. Twenty minutes later, I was headed downstairs.

I could of found the kitchen with my eyes closed, what with the wonderful smell of bacon and pancakes in the air. Embry was right to warn me about the boys eating all the food. They were all sitting around the table with food piled onto their plates. I was afraid that if they moved their plate that the food would all come tumbling down and make a big mess.

I grabbed I plate and put a little of everything on it, just know realizing how hungry I really was. I sat down at the table next to Embry and Jacob and dug into my plate. Within ten minutes, I had finished the plate of food and had downed three glasses of organe juice.

I pushed my chair back and gently rubbed my now full belly. I looked around the table and noticed that everyone else was still eating. I guess I was more hungry than I thought. I looked around the table again and noticed that none of the Cullen's were eating. I turned around and found Emmett and Jasper playing Halo on the Xbox.

"Did you guys already eat?" I asked them both.

They both froze what they were doing as their players died. "Yes." "No." They both said at the same time.

"Then you might want to eat Emmett before these guys," I gestured to everyone at the time. "eat all the food."

He fidgeted in his seat. "He's still sick from the whip cream last night." Edward said, walking in the door with Bella.

"Oh." I said. Then I remembered that I had been the one who forced him to eat the whip cream. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you allergic to it?" I covered my mouth at my next thought. "Are you lactose in tolerant?"

"More like food in tolerant." I heard Jacob try and whisper.

I turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" I looked around the table, but no one said anything.

"She may as well know, what with Embry you know whating on her." Bella said.

Jami got up from the other end of the table and walked toward me. As she pasted Jacob, she smacked him in the back of the head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat and toward the back door. "Embry come." Embry got up and followed us out.

"Good boy." I heard Emmett say and shortly after there was a hard thump and Emmett grunted.

"What's going on?" I said, trying to get my hand free from Jami's grip, but she was much stronger than she looked. "I may as know what? Jami!" I dug my heels into the ground, and Jami finally stopped.

"I'll tell you in a minute." She said, turning around and tugging on my arm to get me to move again.

"No." I yanked my arm back and she finally let go. "Tell me now."

Jami sighed and looked behind me at Embry. "It's hard to explain." She ran her hand through her hair. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"The beginning is always good." I stated.

"It's complicated. I'm not sure you would understand." Jami said.

"I wouldn't understand." I replied. "I'm not a child Jami. I'm pretty sure I can take whatever it is that you're hiding from me. Just tell me alr-"

"We're werewolves." Jami interrupted quickly.

"Como?" I said, looking at her as if she had totally lost her mind.

"Everyone here, except for the Cullens and Bella, are werewolves." Jami repeated, watching my reaction.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhhhhh right." I said. "Do you think I'm still drunk and will believe anything?" She shook her head, but I continued before she could say anything. "I think you might want to see Dr. Cullen then, cause something must be wrong with you." I turned to look at Embry to see what he thought, but he was looking down at his feet. "Embry? What do you think of this?"

"It's true." Embry said without looking up.

"What part is true." I asked.

"What Jami said." After I didn't say anything for a minute, he finally looked up. "We're not lying to you."

"You want me to believe that all of you are werewolves?" I asked, disbelief obvious in my voice.

"All but Bella and the Cullens." Jami piped up from behind me.

"And what are they?" I asked, turning around. She opened her mouth then closed it. "Well?"

She looked behind me then back to me. "The Cullens are vampires."

I busted out laughing and bent over to hold my sides from the pain. After a couple of minutes, I stood back up, still shaking with silent laughter. "Okay, okay." I waved my hands in front of my face, trying to calm down. "So you guys are werewolves and the Cullens are vampires. Aren't you suppose to me mortal enemies?"

"We were." Carlisle said, walking out from the house. "But we settled our differences to help a friend."

"And they did a wonderful job of setting their problems aside to help me." Bella said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at her. I hadn't even heard her come up behind me. She smiled at me as if we were merely talking about the weather instead of werewolves and vampires. "And you're something completely different?"

"Correct. I'm not something that you can be born or changed into. I'm something better." Bella joked.

"Yeah right. Being the Snow Queen isn't all that it's cracked out to be." Emmett said, walking out with Rosalie, Jasper, Jared, and Paul behind him. "With people trying to kill you all the time. Being a vampire is better, even better than being a werewolf."

Paul punched him in the shoulder, causing him to fall into the side of the house, making a dent in the wall. "Werewolves are better and you know it."

"Yeah, you can fetch things." Emmett committed, pushing Paul back. Rosalie jumped out of the way before Paul tripped over her.

"You'll pay for that." Paul yelled, charging at Emmett. He head butted Emmett in the stomach. They both fell to the ground with Paul trying to pin Emmett. Emmett got his feet free from underneath Paul and kicked him off, sending him flying back about twenty feet.

"What in the world." I said, astonished. I had never seem anyone do that except for in movies.

In mid air, Paul suddenly exploded, and chards of his clothing shattered across the lawn. He landed on the ground on all fours covered in dark gray fur. Everything was in slow motion as he turned around. He looked over his shoulder at Emmett and slowly moved his paws so he turned in a small circle to face him. Paul was now crouched down, baring his sharp teeth and growling. The only thing about he that was the same, where his dark brown eyes.

They hadn't been kidding when they said they were wolves.

Sam jumped in front of Paul and gave him a stern look. Paul looked at him then around him at Emmett, before standing up to his full height to be well over Sam's head.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I'm sorry." I heard Embry say.

I quickly turned around to face him. He had a look of sorrow and something else that I couldn't quite figure out on his face. "No. It's okay. This is just a lot to take in all at once." I said, waving my hand between Paul and Emmett. "It's not what I was expecting."

"I'll explain everything to you." Embry said, holding his hand out for me to take.

I took one last look at Emmett and Paul before accepting his hand. I turned to go in the house with him, when suddenly my legs turned to Jell-O and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Picture Hiccop in How to Train Your Dragon after he set Toothless free for when Korlee passes out. <strong>


	8. Forced

_**Forced**_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were a pair of worried brown eyes. The eyes moved back to where I could see the entire face, and I realized that they belonged to Embry. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping me sit up.

"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes and slowly got to my feet. "What happened?"

"Uh…" I heard him sigh, and when I turned around, he was scratching the back of his neck, trying to think of something.

"What! Did something bad happen? What did I do this time?" I sat back down on the couch beside him.

"No, no. You didn't do anything. You just fainted." he said, taking my hand. I immediately felt comforted.

"That's…so unlike me." I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of minutes. Do you, um, remember what happened before you fainted?" He asked hesitantly.

When I looked up at him, he was looking at me with a worried expression. "Not much." I squinted my eyes, trying to think back. "I remember Paul and Emmett arguing. Clothes being shredded." And Paul exploding. A giant wolf standing in his place. I covered my mouth with both of my hands and looked at Embry, wanting to confirm if what I remember seeing was true. From the look on his face, he understood what I was freaking out about.

"Please don't freak out." Embry said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not." I said truthfully, relieving in his touch. "I just don't know how any of this is possible."

His hands moved from my shoulders down to hold my hands in his. "I know it's a lot to take in and hard to understand that something like vampires and werewolves could even exist, but some how they do." He sighed and looked down at our hands. "I'll explain as best as I can and Carlisle can fill you in on anything you want to know about vampires that I can't explain myself."

"But why where vampire and werewolves enemies? You seem to get along get fine early, other than Paul and Emmett." I stated, curled up on the couch as I had been for the past couple of hours while Embry explain all of the basics between werewolves and vampires.

"Our differences started way back, shortly after we had become werewolves." Embry started, leaning back to start what sounded like a long story. "Some people form the neighboring tribes went missing. They knew about the shifters in our tribe and asked for our help. The tribe leader agreed and sent the shifters over who quickly picked up a scent leading into the woods with the missing people. They sent out immediately, thinking that that would be able to handle whoever took them quickly and bring the people back unharmed. That was when we first became aware of the cold ones.

"They ran, following the sickly sweet scent until they came to a clearing, where they found one of the missing people, her body mangled with bite marks. They found the other missing person in the arms of a man, sucking the life out of her. When he saw them, he threw her lifeless body and took a stance, ready to attack.

"One by one, they launched themselves at him, quickly turning into wolves. He looked surprised, but immediately got over it by the time they were upon him. Instantly they knew that he wasn't human. Effortlessly, he threw two of them off and killed the third.

"Back then there was never more than three wolves at a time." He explained at my confused look. "With a coven as big as the Cullen's, more of the tribe turned, since vampires usually only travel in pairs."

I nodded that I understood and he continued. "The other two charged at him, furious that he had killed their brother. Seeing how strong that he was, they put more effort into killing him, but they found it hard to penetrate his rock like skin. They fought for minutes, before anyone could deliver a fatal blow, but it was the cold one who delivered it. He kicked at one of them, sending him flying back, and quickly grabbed hold of the jaw of the other. While he was killing that one, the hurt wolf ran up behind him and tore out his throat, but not before his other brother was killed.

"The surviving shifter went back to the tribe and told his leader how they were to late to save the women and how the man was not human, how they had fought but his brothers had not survived.

"Whenever we came across one, we would kill it immediately with the only way we found that we could, with our teeth. Our tribe has never went unprotected since then. There has always been at least one werewolf in the tribe."

"I get that there is at least one, but why exactly is there more now? What causes you to turn into a wolf?" I asked.

"When a vampire is near someone with the wolf gene but hasn't turned, it triggers the gene. Since the Cullens are in such a large group and stay here for years at a time, more of more people get the gene triggered."

I went back over the story in my head, trying to make sense of it all. "Wait. You said that you became enemies shortly after you became werewolves. What were you before you were wolves?"

"That's a long story, but I'll try to give you the short version. We were spirit warriors-"

"What!" I asked. This keeps getting weirder and weirder.

He laughed. "If you let me continue you would understand."

"Sorry." I said, my face heating up from embarrassment.

"It's okay." he replied, placing his hand on my cheek for a moment before continuing again.

"We were able to release our spirits and roam the land, leaving our bodies behind, sort of like a ghost but we weren't dead, we were able to go back into our bodies.

"One day the tribe leader sent his spirit out, making sure that there was no threats in the area, like he did everyday. Once he was far enough from his body, another person entered the spirit realm. He sensed the other spirit and knew immediately that I was the spirit the traitor that he had banded. He quickly went back to his body, but he was to late. The other spirit had gone into the leader's body then killed his own, causing the true leader to be trapped without a body.

"He awaited for another spirit warrior to leave their body so that he could tell them what happened, but the traitor had forbidden to spirit travel. The leader soon grew tired of traveling and found a wolf and asked it if he could share the body, since animals could see our spirits when we traveled. The wolf agreed.

"The leader watched as the traitor ruined the tribe and his own family. The leader grew so mad, that with all of the human emotions in the wolf's body, he transformed into a human. That was the beginning of shifters."

"Wow." I said, not able to say anything else. We sat in silence, me looking at my hands digesting everything, and Embry staring holes into the side of my head. "What did Bella mean when she said that 'you know whated' on me?" I finally asked, remembering what started this entire conversation.

He smiled at me and rubbed my knee. "It's supposedly rare, but when one of our kind find someone and they feel a pull toward them, it's called imprinting."

"Como?" What was that suppose to mean?

His smile grew and he quit rubbing my knee, but he left his hand there. I didn't mind in the least. "Imprint. It's pretty much love at first sight. When someone like me, finds there soul mate." He grabbed both of my hands in his and turned me so that I was fully facing him. "And I've finally found mine. You."

My eyes widened. I was his soul mate! He imprinted on _me_!

"We'll be together forever." He raised our conjoined hands to kiss that back of mine, but I slipped my hands from his and pushed them away. "What's the matter?" He quickly asked.

I stood up and walked to the door, with him following me. "This," I turned around and waved my hands between the two of us. "It just seems crazy." I quickly ran outside, not caring that it was raining. I looked around and realized that I was still at the Cullen's and that Embry was that one that had given me a ride here. So I decided to walk. To where I didn't know, but I had to get away.

"Korlee. Please, wait." Embry said, grabbing a jacket.

I ignored him and started walking across the lawn, until I felt something wrong. I looked down and remembered that I didn't have any shoes on. My feet were now all muddy. I stood there, thinking whether or not to go back and get shoes, then I remembered the reason why I was out here and thought not.

Before I could take another step, a burning hand grabbed me from behind and spun me around. "Are you trying to get sick? Get back inside." Embry threw the jacket he had grabbed, over my shoulder.

I shoved his hands away, making the jacket fall into the mud. "Stop." I took a step back and almost joined the jacket, but Embry quickly grabbed me and pulled me to his warm chest. I didn't protest, relieving in the warmth, but after a second I pulled back, making sure I didn't trip again.

"What's the matter?" Embry said, slowly letting go of my hands with a sad look in his eyes.

"You're imprinted to me." I yelled over the rain.

He winced as if I had physically hit him. "It's your choice. You don't have to be with me."

I sighed. I didn't like seeing him in pain. "I like you. I do." He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "It just seems forced." My body was trembling with my tears.

The hope in his eyes vanished, replaced with confusion and sadden. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if the feelings I have for you are real." I was so glad that it was raining at this point. I didn't want him to know that I was crying. "Maybe you imprinting on me made me have feelings for you."

His eyes widened and he took a step toward me, but I backed up to where he couldn't reach me. "It doesn't work that way Korlee."

"How do you know that? What if it does?" I cried even harder, wanting him to be right be badly.

"Look at Sam and Emily. At Jacob and Renesmee. At Paul and Rachel. Does it look forced between them?"

I thought about them. How Emily's eyes seemed to get brighter when Sam was in the same room as her. How Renesmee looks at Jacob when he's in eyesight. How Rachel loves Paul no matter how rude he is to everyone else. You can't force love like that.

"You can't force this." Embry said.

Before I could comprehend what he was about to do, he quickly took the step that was separating us and crushed his lips to mine.


	9. Happiness

_**Happiness**_

I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss to look into his smoldering eyes. I heard cheers going on around us, but I didn't dare look away from his face. The most hansom face I had ever seen, and I was glad to call it mine and glad to call him my husband.

"Time for cake." Someone yelled. I laughed and leaned into Embry's embrace and turned by head to look out at the crowd. I wasn't surprised to find that it was Jared who had yelled it. He ran up to us and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me away from my husband. I smiled at the thought. My husband, it was just to good to be true.

"Jared, stop. Your going to rip her arm off." Embry argued with him. He grabbed me by the wrist that Jared had hold of and gently pulled me loss of him. "There will be plenty of time for cake."

"It's time for their first dance as husband and wife." Alice said, glaring at Jared as she went to start our song.

Everyone cleared an area so we could dance. 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones came on, and Embry grabbed me around the waist and pulled me toward him, leaving no room between us. "You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I had hoped that he would love the dress, Alice said that he would but I still hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he would. The top of the dress was made of lace, and from the waist down was made of silk that curved up underneath itself a few times, then there was a silkily red ribbon around my waist. My hair was in a braide with curled wispies sticking out, and Alice decided it needed some shine so she put silver threads weaved into the braide.

He spun me around and I peeked over his shoulder, looking at everyone watching us. Everyone looked amazing. My bridesmaids were all in red strapless dresses that had a vertical frill on the top and the bottom had vertical folds. The front of the dress came to the knees and gradually went to the ankle in the back. They had white flats on since they couldn't wear heels on the beach without sinking. All the men were wearing the basic tuxedo, with the best men wearing red ties.

I buried my head back into Embry's neck, smiling. I was still overjoyed that all of this was actually happening. We did a rushed marriage, not even five months since we met and we were already married. We spent every waking minute together and told each other everything. Just after a couple week, it felt like we had known each other our entire lives, so why wait.

As the end of the song came, I looked up at Embry and planted one on. He was surprised, since he had had his eyes closed, but he quickly deepened it.

"Now it's cake time." Jared yelled. I was pulled away from Embry, even before we could brake from the kiss, and lifted off the ground and carried toward the cake. He gently put me down, making sure I didn't fall into the cake, even if I did he would still have gotten a slice not caring if my face was imprinted into it.

Embry rushed over and pulled Jared away from me and lightly but firmly punched him in the shoulder. "That's for stealing my wife." I smiled, loving the sound of it coming from his lips.

I grabbed the knife while Embry still argued with Jared and sliced into it. Not caring, I grabbed the slice with my hand and split it into two and shoved it into Embry's and Jared's faces, shutting both of them up. Everyone cracked up laughing as I licked my fingers clean, watching the look of shook on both of their faces. Embry looked at me, and I suddenly couldn't hold in the laughter. The cake was smeared all over his nose and mouth with some splattered on his cheeks and forehead. He grabbed me and kissed me, smearing the cake onto my face in the process.

I pulled back and smiled at him. I heard Emmett laugh and saw him leaning on the table, pointing at the three of us that cake on our faces. I looked back to Embry and saw that he had the same idea as I did. We both grabbed a handful of cake, not worrying about cutting it, and threw it at Emmett who didn't even see it coming. And then the food fight began.

Embry picked me up bridal style, it suited, and ran, trying to get out of the line of fire. I was living with a bunch of children, but I couldn't be happier.

**The End**

**Pictures of dresses on profile**


End file.
